With the proliferation of endoscopic surgery, it has been realized that there are many procedures typically performed in open surgery which are now capable of being performed endoscopically. A trocar, which is a pointed piercing device, is sent into the body with a cannula placed around the trocar. After the trocar accomplishes piercing of the abdominal walls, it is removed and the cannula remains in the body. Through this cannula, endoscopic procedures are possible. Generally, these endoscopic procedures take place under insufflation. Some of the more typical procedures have been gall bladder removal, tissue repair and sterilization procedures such as occluding of the Fallopian tubes.
Surgeons realize that it may be possible to perform additional procedures endoscopically, once the proper materials and mechanisms become available for performing these procedures. One of the more basic, and quite logical extensions of current endoscopic procedures has been focused on repair of hernias. It is realized that to have the capability of performing hernia repair endoscopically will serve the medical community in many ways. Specifically, it is realized that endoscopic hernia repair will allow the patient to recuperate more rapidly, and without the more than likely extensive physical therapy currently practiced as a result of such "simple" procedures.
Moreover, it is realized that hernia repair procedures may contain aspects which are applicable in other procedures. For instance, if it is possible to cover, or reinforce and constrain a hernia it may be possible to apply this procedure to other vessels or organs, in much the similar manner. Also, it is realized that once a device becomes available wherein hernias can be repaired, many of these funtional components on these devices would be useful in other devices capable of performing other procedures. Also, naturally, these mechanisms may be useful on procedures wherein open surgery is performed.